minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Final Stand 5: The Mysterious Twin
We follow Xavier and James through the cave system. They appear very serious, and we're all keeping a bit of a distance. Rainmare was happily skipping and chatting with Moonlight and Lillie. "Liiiiiittle bit weird, but alright." I think to myself. I hear a "AHH!" from the other side of the cave, which I'm assuming came from Ray. "My arm!" Ray says sadly. Lillie groans. "It's a tiny CUT, Ray." She rolls her eyes too. "My cats are attack cats. They claw my arms. You got a tiny cut." I look away. They're probably fighting now. About 5 minutes later, Rainmare lets out a half-scream, which makes everybody jump. Did I mention she's similar to Moonlight, as in she's energetic and easily made happy? "We're here!" We look around. It's a like a huge cavern, but circle-shaped. Chests are on one wall, what looks like maps are on another, and brewing stands are on the wall opposite to us. Greenery, such as hedges, are around, and flowers in flowerpots. "Feel free to look around. Take any weapons or anything you want, we don't exactly need them." Xavier says to everyone. "SweetPsycho, can we talk to you? ...Alone?" I nod, and walk over to them. While everyone else goes crazy... "What is it?" I ask. James holds out the book All Known Demons. "Look at the last page here." I flip quickly to the back of the book, and read the page. Zodiac Zodiac is rumoured to be the twin brother of X. Zodiac is the light of the Universe, and X is the dark. Due to that, Zodiac is loved more by humanity. Believers all pray, day and night, in hopes that he will come to save them. Unfortunately, his location is unknown, which makes some believers think it's a sign of the End. Most people, however, are convinced that Zodiac and X are fake, and just a made-up story gone too far. I look up. James and Xavier don't look back at me. "We.. we think you should go find him." James says, not making eye contact. "Why?" I ask. "He doesn't exist.. does he?" Xavier laughs. "Of course he does!" "Sooooo.. what do you exactly expect me to do? Make random portals until I find the correct one?" "No." James says, annoyed. "We can build one for you. Don't expect us to help after that, because we can't." Xavier nudges James slightly hard. "What he's TRYING to say is that, after we build the portal, we can't cross over with you guys." I nod. "I understand. Most of the time I can't leave Hell because there's the chance of an invasion happening and the place is under lockdown." Moonlight wanders over. "Is it bad that we took a bunch of your stuff?" She asks. Xavier smiles. "It's fine. Swords and stuff like that are rather useless if you don't use them." Moonlight walks back over to Rainmare, and James continues. "Anyway, we'll start building the portal." James grabs his brother's arm, and drags him out of the room. Rainmare teleports to me, and starts talking. If she wanted a conversation with me, she DEFINITELY succeeded. We talked until Xavier came back, with what looks like soot from a fireplace smeared on the side of his face. "C'mon guys! We finished the portal." Ray looks over at me. "What portal?" I ignore him. "C'mon. We're looking for someone." Everyone looks at each other, slightly worried about what we were going to do... Rainmare's P.O.V: I skip through the caves, following Xavier. I turn around, still skipping, just to check that SweetPsycho and her friends were coming too. James appears beside me, and pulls me to the side. "Hey, Rainmare. Listen." I nod and smile. "wHat iS It jAmeS?" I ask, my voice pretty glitchy like normal. "You gotta go with SweetPsycho and her friends. They might need your help." I cock my head to the side. "wHy wOulD tHeY nEed mY HelP?" I question. "Just.. just go with them, alright?" I smile again. "oK JamEs! i'Ll heLp thEm, buT onLy whEn tHey nEed iT!" I was excited, since I haven't left the caves since the brothers had saved me, and maybe I can see my sister! I love her, and I hope we can be reunited! My P.O.V: Rainmare was talking with James, and got pretty excited. I wonder why. Finally, we get to the room with a 6 by 8 foot portal, with a coal frame. Huh. That's why there was black stuff on Xavier's face. "One more thing before you all leave." James announced. "Rainmare is coming with you." Everyone... well, they had mixed opinions. One was: 'But she's an angel! How will she fight?' Another was: 'Yay! Another person to join our group!' But, eventually, we went into the portal, with Rainmare leading us... =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 6: Our Final Stand 6: The Return Of Zodiac Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Our Final Stand Category:Moderate Length Pastas